Hidden Away
by tinkabelle26
Summary: Princess Emma is forced to never leave the confines of the castle as The Evil Queen wants vengeance on her family by possessing her heart. Emma escapes in the letters she finds in an old room and in her visits with a mysterious man she befriends in the Enchanted forest. Both hold a secret that reveal the truth about the letters,the kingdom and her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Hurried footsteps echoed through the long corridor. One few had gone down. It was cold despite the walls covered with tapestries. Emma only knew of it because she had overheard one of her ladies say how she and one of the stable hands would sneak away to it. The abandoned corridor would be a perfect place to hide from the guards that followed her every move. It was the downside of having a heart that the Evil Queen wanted in her possession. A heart that was born from true love and so powerful she could conjure any curse to plague the kingdom. The Queen's vengeance had grown stronger over the years after she had failed to kill her mother and father, Snow White and Prince Charming before her long awaited birth many years ago.

Suddenly there was a faint laughter in the distance behind her. Her green eyes widened with fear, thinking of possibility of being caught. She needed a moment to herself. Quickly she turned her head from side to side trying to find a door or an alcove, anywhere no one would see her. Emma took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she was going to be noticed. The guards would be called momentarily. Suddenly a small smile crept up on to her lips. The memory of hiding in the castle for hours so her nurse couldn't find her. Causing everyone to panic. Slowly she opened her eyes. How did she not notice that before? One of the tapestries was moving but how when there was no open window. They were all covered and locked from the appearance of the corridor. She spied a door behind the swaying tapestry. Without delay she hurried to it. Emma twist the knob but it was stuck. Again she tried and this time pushed the door with all her weight. It gave her a fight but it opened with a loud creak. It hadn't been opened in years. Maybe centuries. Quickly she slammed the door almost catching her braided blonde locks in the heavy wooden door. The echoing slam would surely scare off anyone who was in the corridor.

The room was dark. She could barely see anything around her. Cautiously, she moved her hands in front to feel for furniture. A desk, a chair, a bed, anything. There was the faintest bit of sunlight entering the darkness from across the room. One step at a time she made her way to what she assumed was a window. Two bumps into what she believed to be a chair and one snagged dress moment she is hoping was on a loose floorboard or a broken piece of wood and not a mouse, Emma reached her hand out. A few steps of empty space. Cold stone. Velvet. Heavy velvet curtains brushed her finger tips. With a tight grip she pulled them to each side to let the sun in. Not only sunlight enveloped her but a huge cloud of dust that put her into a coughing fit.

It was minutes before she could catch her breath and open her eyes. Wiped off the dust that covered her porcelain face. Finally she expelled all the dust from her lungs and her eyes stopped stinging. She was standing in what appeared to be a bedroom. Not any bedroom but one that belonged to a queen. A heavy mahogany desk in the corner next to her was covered in old parchment. The simple canopy bed all undone. Layers of dust covered the once ivory sheets. Intricately detailed pillows covered the crest of the kingdom beautifully carved into the headboard. This was a royal room. A Queens room she deduced as she noticed embroidered slippers peeking out from under the bed.

"What queen lived here?" She whispered as if the ghost of the previous tenant would hear her.

Wanting to explore the room she lightly walked over to a large wardrobe. Afraid what would come out when she opened the doors she slowly pulled them open. Nothing. Emma breathed a sigh of relief. The first thing she noticed was a once bright emerald dress with gold stitching dulled from age. Her delicate fingers handled the gown with care. The beautiful gown riddled with tiny holes. Behind it hide a simple blue one. Then a white muslin gown. All simple, delicate and fragile yet strong enough to have survived all those years tucked away. It brought a tiny frown to her face. Hidden behind them a pair of brown riding boots. Emma picked them up and wondered why they were in the wardrobe. They shouldn't be there but let the thought go. The softness of the leather against her fingers made her thinking of her own riding boots. Of how she loved that leather softened with age. Curious at how they were loved she looked at the soles. The soles were nearly gone but still had life in them.

Emma let out a tiny laugh. "A queen after my own heart." She placed them back in the wardrobe. Emma loved riding. It was her only escape from the castle. Yes it was with twelve guards. Two up ahead. Two behind. Four surrounding her. Two on each seat no more than 200 feet away. When she rode she imagined what the world looked like past the walls. Past the closed off Enchanted Forest. What a life without a constant watch was like.

Intrigued of what could be written on the parchment she walked back towards the desk. Parchment was everywhere and in small piles. The queen seemed to be fond of writing. Hoping that the parchment would not crumble in her fingers she gently picked a few pieces up at a time. Much of the writing was faded and barely legible. She placed them back on the desk and pushed them to one side in hopes to expose what was underneath. Nothing. Just a quill and what Emma believed to be an empty ink pot. There was a rattling inside the pot. She tipped it over to get out what was making the nose. The queens ring used to imprint the Cinque Foil crest of her family, the same one carved on the headboard, on letters sealed with wax tumbled onto the desk. Perplexed Emma picked it up and stared at it. Why would the queens ring be hidden in an ink pot. She tucked it into her pocket. The more she looked around the room hoping to figure out who it belonged to, the more confused she became. Why would a queen live in this room so far from the main part of the palace? Why would it be sealed off?

Not wanting to leave she grabbed a stack of parchment to read. Needing to sit to read the parchment better Emma dragged the chair she bumped into earlier over to the desk. Extremely leery of sitting in such an old chair she lowered herself on to the chair slowly. As gentle as a feather she sat. She sat the very edge and with her back straight. She kept murmuring under her breath please don't break. Emma pulled the parchment close to her face and squinted as she began to read the top parchment.

"Order of Execution on the grounds of treason against the crown. By order of King Mark you have been found guilty of...what does that say...you are to be executed by...I can't even read this...under the tree by the stream on the palace grounds. As punishment for you...This is nothing important." Emma read before placing it back on the desk.

Blank. She slouched. Faded. A slight lean back. Horribly written love letter. Bored she began to slump in the chair. The next letter caught her attention. It was a letter addressed to a man named Tristan. Emma perked up. Why would this woman be writing to this man? Her heart raced as she read the first line asking him come to the palace. She bit her bottom lip in excitement when she read the next line saying that he was missed. Finally a clue to why who this queen was. She breathed in deep as her eyes quickly read that his return would bring back the happiness to the queen and especially the King, his uncle. She released the breath in frustration. Her body sunk into the chair as she tossed the parchments onto the desk. She laid her head back on the top of the chair and stared at the ceiling. Then to the large window.

"What is that?" her eyes squinted to see what the tiny shining object was shining onto the wall. She didn't remember seeing that when she opened the curtains.

In one fluid motion she pushed off the chair and slide it behind her. Before she was able to take three steps towards the window the bottom hem of her dress snagged again on a floorboard. She shook the skirt hoping to release it from the grasp of the wood. It didn't budge. Tugging again was sure to free her or so she thought. Getting frustrated she pulled the skirt with slight force just to see fabric rip. Wanting to inspect the damage, since she would have to explain how she had managed this rip to one of her ladies or heaven forbid a guard, she bent down to pick up the hem. Her eyes went from the rip to the floorboard. It wasn't loose but placed incorrectly. Curiously she removed it. A box. Emma wiggled it out of its confined space and brought it into the light by the window. She examined it carefully as if looking at it would release magic or a secret. Needing to know the contents of the box she went to open the lip. Locked.

"It would be locked. But, there has to be a key somewhere around here." She said as her voice moved from disappointment to determination.

Back to the desk she ran. She moved the parchment around the desk in hopes she glanced over a key or a drawer. Maybe it was in on wardrobe shelf. She ran over to look but had not luck. Not wanting to disturb the dust that lay on the bed she scanned it in hopes that she would see a key just laying in the middle of the sheets waiting to be scooped up. That proved unlikely. With box still in hand Emma walked back to the window. The shiny object she spotted before caught her eye. A key?! As she picked it up she couldn't help but smile. It was as if the room was giving her what she needed to discover it's secrets. The key fit perfectly. Her heart fluttered as she heard the box unlock. Not wanting to get her hopes up she closed her eyes. The scent of old parchment, ink, wood, and lavender tickled her nose as she lift the lid.

"Letters" She exclaimed when she allowed her eyes to open and see what awaited her in the box.

There were so many of them. Some addressed to the man Tristan again that were never sent and others to Ysuelt. Queen Ysuelt. Emma had recognized that name from her history lessons as a child. A queen loved by the people. Known for her beauty as well as her fairness. Emma slid herself onto the window seat in an attempt to make herself comfortable. Now she had no reason to rush back to the main part of the castle. She would be reprimanded as if she were a child for disappearing but if they were going to treat her as such, she would act as such. In her parents eyes she was still the small fragile and defenseless princess. The letters would be her escape and being reprimanded would be worth it to escape her prison. These were not letters from family in another realm or from the crown. For if they were they would have not been hidden in a box. Tenderly she picked up the first letter. The parchment was fragile and smelled of old dried ink.

My love Tristan,

I write this letter knowing that your eyes will never read the words my heart bleeds out. I would give up my crown to return to the forest and live the simple life we did for those three years. To live with nothing more than our love and our secret. I returned to Mark to spear a life but in doing so I broke my own heart. I live in sadness every day. My curtains stay drawn. My ladies beg to pull them back but rarely allow it. Why should I want the sun to touch my skin when I cannot have your touch up on it? On the days they do I sit at my window. I stare out it wishing for nothing more than a glimpse of you returning. Returning home to me. With eyes closed and the sun beaming on my face I dream of yours. Those deep blue eyes that read my soul and heart. The ravens black hair that I miss feeling through my fingers as you lay your head on my chest. Your strong jaw line I would leave trails of kisses on. I miss those happy nights. Oh my love, my heart wants nothing but you. Mark is a good man. Loving and caring but I will never fall in love with him. His kiss and touch will never make my heart sing the way yours does. It will never make me want more. I beg on the life of our deepest secret and love never doubt that I fell in love with you because you are what my heart wanted. It was not trickery. Never believe it was begun because of the wine we drank infused with a love potion we mistakenly drank. It was fate herself that made Brangain bring us that wine. The potion opened our hearts to the love that was planted the moment we laid eyes one another. This love would still have blossomed under Mark's nose slowly with time. It was just quickened by the power of the potion. I believe this with all my heart. For why would we have stayed hidden in the forest after it had worn off. This is love. True love. A love like no other in the realms. Nothing shall ever destroy it. Not even death. Until your return or the end of my days I will faithfully wait for you under the shade of the trees.

Your heartbroken,

Ysuelt

Emma placed the letter aside, as to not stain it with her tears she fought back from rolling down her cheek. This was not the queen she learned about in history. The demure queen in elegant gowns. This was not the queen that she had been told was the love of King Mark. The queen writing this letter lived in the Enchanted Forest to stay with the man she loved. To be with her true love, Tristan, the Kings nephew. A strong woman in love she went back to the king to live a life of heartache so she didn't have to live in a world without Tristan. Emma couldn't help but smile. She smiled at Ysuelts courage and faith in the power of love.

As she went to take the next letter to read she noticed from the corner of her eye her mother walking back towards the palace. She grabbed the letters and placed them back in the box and closed it. Hesitantly, she returned the box to its home under the floorboard with the key laid on top of it. She wanted to take them back to her room but couldn't risk having them found. One of her ladies would be sure to find it and figure out where she had gone. It would just be another area protected by guards. Her hand reached for the knob before remembering to shut the curtains. She quickly made her way back to shut them but leaving them open just enough for the sun to peak through and light her way out.

Emma opened the door and turned her head to look at the room once more before leaving. "I'll be back." She spoke these words as if there was someone there to hear them. Before anyone would have had the chance to answer, she had disappeared and closed the door to the once forgotten room.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma hurried down a back staircase that many of the servants used to get around the palace. The only thought she had was to avoid her mother. She didn't want to speak to her just yet nor the disappointed look on her face. The stern mother's voice she used when she would tell her she needed to stop behaving like a child but an adult. Poison covered words that stabbed Emma in the heart every time her mother spoke them. Paining her every time she heard the part that they were keeping her safe from Regina. This was something that she would need to live with until the Evil Queen was defeated. Her personal guards were in place for a reason. Emma laughed to herself as she realized that she had memorized her mother's words. After all the years it was not surprising that she had.

Just as she was about to push open the door leading out she peered over her shoulder to see if her mother, any of her ladies or any of her guards were coming down the staircase. There was no one. Emma pushed the door open.

"You do know I use this staircase when I'm trying to get avoid your father" said a familiar voice in front of her.

Emma moved her eyes up to her mother's face. She searched her fair skin for wrinkles at the corners of her eyes that signaled disappointment. There were none. Next she looked at her mother's perfect blood red lips for a frown. There was not one to be seen. Emma thought to herself where was the disappointment that she anticipated. Why was her mother so calm? Why was she not yelling at her? Then she looked past her. Four of her personal guards stood tall and armed behind her mother. Their right hand firmly holding onto the hilt of their Squid ink tipped swords.

Snow turned on her heels and began to walk towards the palace gardens. Emma followed. Without being asked the guards took their place in front and behind the queen and princess. Neither woman spoke a word. Emma hated talking when the guards were present. She always feared one would report back to her parents what she had said about something or other. Instead, they enjoyed the soft breeze that swept across them. The silence was almost comforting. Emma at no moment felt her mother's famous disappointment speech approaching. She was rather enjoying the time the two were spending together. It had been months since they had walked the gardens. Winter had made her more of a prisoner in the castle more than usual. With the return of spring Emma had now the limited freedom of roaming the beautiful gardens.

Mother and daughter had reached a far corner of the garden that became a vast array of trees. An small stream ran alongside it. One Emma would play in as a child with her nurse. She would love to place tiny paper ships in it and watch them flow downstream. Her mind would create a story of a pirate, a princess and an adventure to realms that she had only read about in storybooks. Crying at her guards to save her boats before they fell out of sight and into the new realm without her. Even as a child Emma tried to escape the palace in her mind. The old oak tree that stood tall and proud along the bank would provide shade for her to nap under after her imagination had tired her out. It's branches were so expansive that no other tree could grow around it. For as long as Emma could remember that tree had been on the grounds. Never touched by the palace gardeners but yet it bloomed and flourished beautifully every year.

"Emma" Snow swept her riding coat behind her as she sat on the stone bench under the tree. "It has been a while since you and I spent some time out here. I always forget how beautiful the garden is in the spring."

Emma slowly walked towards the bench to take a seat next to her mother. The guards placed themselves around the tree as the pretended not to listen to the conversation that was about to take place. "I ..." She immediately was cut off.

"You don't need to apologize Emma. I love you but I know you really aren't sorry. You have been escaping your guards since you learn about the servant stair ways when you were 7." Snow turned to face her daughter. "The guards are in place to protect you. Do you think we want to keep you prisoner in your own home? Your father and I need to keep you safe from Regina and her guards. We have been very lucky that she has not attacked us since you were a little girl. I don't know what I would do without you, Emma." Her words were rushed and filled with fear. Emma could sense how panicked her mother. "This is our only way of protecting you. Do you know what it is like being told that she will one day take you from us and make me pay for my crimes against her."

Emma took a deep breath. "I understand that my protection is priority but I need to breathe. I need to be allowed to move without tripping over Grahams sword." She paused waiting for her mother's reaction to her words but there were none. Emma decided this would be the best time to say how she truly felt."Regina hasn't been a threat for years and the forest is heavily guarded. No one has stepped foot in there since her first attack." The adrenaline started to course through her veins as she stood up. "I can protect myself. Father taught me to fight with a sword so I have ever chance of escaping Regina's guards." Her voice rose higher. "I know how to fight."

"You are not as skilled as they are Emma." Snow stood up.

"And how do you know? Graham practices with me to so I can always be prepared. I can very well handle myself against any guard royal or otherwise. But, we will never know will we since I have them with me at all times." Emma pointed at the guards.

"You are behaving like a child Emma..."Snow screamed over her daughter.

"If I am that is only because you have been treating me like one for twenty two years. How can I learn to act as an adult and future Queen if all I know is to be surrounded by guards and servants that have done as I or you ask. I may be a princess by title but I am nothing more than a prisoner in a beautiful cell." There was no return from her words. They were true and painful. Words she had wanted to tell her parents for years. Emma began to think that as freeing as they were no good would come from them.

Both women stood there just staring at one another waiting for someone to speak. They were both stubborn and strong willed. The first to speak would be the loser in the war of silence. Emma could see the guards shifting uncomfortably not only because of the fight that took place but being witness to a private moment between mother and daughter. It was a rare occasion for them to watch the Queen and Princess exchange heated words. It was not because they were sent away during an argument but because every argument between the two women ended before it could begin. Snow never allowed a disagreement to escalate to where they would be yelling at one another. She always spoke to civil to Emma when it came to any matter that they disagreed on or would spark an argument. There was never a need to yell as she understood her daughters frustrations but it she knew it was wiser to be a protective mother than a pleasing mother.

Snow took her seat back on the bench. "Do you know this tree has been on the palace grounds since my grandmother could remember her grandmother telling her stories on this very spot. It just keeps growing each year but we don't really notice. We just enjoy it's shade as we relax on this stone bench." Emma walked towards her mother with a perplexed look on her face. "It's such a beautiful tree that only those who live within the castle walls get to enjoy. Even with restraints it grows. It grows taller and stronger. You're right Emma. You do need to have some freedom to grow. One day we will die and you will be queen and a good queen needs to see the world for herself to rule properly and fair. As of tomorrow you won't be so heavily guarded. You can ride off into the castle forest on your own but you need to inform the guards when you leave and return. That's all I ask. We don't know when Regina will strike so there is no need to keep you protected the way you are now."

The guilt of yelling at her mother began to rise in her chest but was quickly pushed down when she began to think of her freedom. It wasn't much but it was a start. The forest was big enough for her escape the castle for a few hours and enjoy the time she had to herself. There was no being told she was riding too fast or that she needed to stick to the path drawn out by the guards days before. It would be her, her horse and wherever her heart desired to go. This is all she had wanted for years. Now her mother was handing it to her on a silver platter. For Emma this would be the first step to gain more freedom to prove that she can act like an adult and one day rule the kingdom.

"Thank you. I promise to inform my guards." The composure in her voice masked the amount of happiness that made her want to scream with joy.

"Unlike your father I can admit when I'm wrong" both women let out a laugh and with that the argument was over.

With the tension gone Emma wanted to ask her mother about Queen Ysuelt. She had to know a story or two about who she really was. It was no secret that her great grandmother loved to tell stories to her mother. No matter if it was gossip passed around by servants, stories the villagers told during a festival, something overheard in a tavern or even from the stories her very own grandmother told her, she would create the most captivating story of all. There was bound to be a story of Ysuelt that was passed down to Snow. One that her grandmother told her to never share.

"What do you know of Queen Ysuelt?" Emma asked catching her breath after laughing.

"The same as we all know and were taught. She was the wife of King Mark and ruled over a century ago. The people loved her. She was not only called Ysuelt the fair because of her beauty but because she believed in listening to a person guilty or innocent before she passed judgment on them. Ysuelt was one of the greatest queens to reign. She even saved the life of a man once. Unfortunately she died..."

"Not what the history books have told us but what my great grandmother told you." Emma's voice was innocent hoping it would bait her mother to tell her everything she knew.

Intrigued at what possible reason her daughter needed to hear such stories Snow smiled and slightly nodded her head. "It's believed that she is buried under this very tree with her true love. The inscription on the bench, 'for it was the power of the love potion that did this' is about how they fell in love. Unfortunately her true love was King Mark's nephew..."

"Tristan" His name slipped out without thought. Her mother looked at her with shock that she would have known the name. There was bound to be a question on how she knew his name. Emma came up with an answer to the yet unasked question. "I remember reading it in a book. He was a knight of this kingdom."

"Yes." Snow moved in closer and brought her voice to a church like whisper. "There is so much to tell about them. Oh...my favorite story was how for 3 years they lived in the forest happy and in love. Tristan trained his dog not to bark so they would not be found. One day they were discovered though and so that Mark would spare Tristan's life she went back to Mark and Tristan was banished from the kingdom." Goosebumps covered Emma's arms as she heard confirmation of what she had read in the letter. "Her return was not a happy one and she spent many of her days locked away in a room in the castle that had a view of this very spot. It was rare for her to leave her room or the kingdom which was unlike her." Snow paused and looked at her daughter with the proudest of smiles. "From what my grandmother told me about Ysuelt you are very much like her." Emma's eyes widened. There was something about hearing how she was like Ysuelt that made her happy." You both have that some..."

A royal guard stepped in front of the Snow and Emma and quickly bowed before speaking "I apologize for interrupting but your majesty you are needed immediately. Black sails have been spotted."

"Black sails? That can't be. We haven't seen pirates in this kingdom in years. Why would they be making port here?" The panic Emma had heard in her mother's voice earlier suddenly made sense. No good could come from pirates in the kingdom. This may be the work of Regina.

Snow sprung to her feet. "We don't know. No one in the surrounding villages know anything. We will talk more Emma. I promise." Her tone changed quickly as she turned to face the guards."Please escort the princess back to her chambers." All Emma could think was how in freedom would surely be taken from her all because of black sails. Her parents would certainly have her watched even closer now with confirmation of pirates in the kingdoms waters. The queen stopped short and turned to face her daughter. Sadness was written all over the princess face. "Emma, please remember to arm yourself when you go for a ride tomorrow." And with that the queen was gone.

The idea of freedom tasted all that much sweeter knowing even with pirates on the horizon her mother had faith in her ability to take care of herself and an understanding for her need for freedom. Not wanting to return to her chambers Emma leaned against the tree and closed her eyes. The sun kissed every inch of her face. The light danced behind her eyelids and created images of two lovers secretly meeting under the night sky. Taking brief moments to hold one another before the guards and possibly the king's spies would find them in each other's arms. Stolen moments that fueled their love. One that no king nor death could stop from blossoming and taking shape. True love like Emma had read about in stories and seen in her parents.

Enveloped in the images that were taking place in her mind Emma had not noticed that she had been sitting there longer than she should have been. The guards had orders to take her back to her chambers and they needed to be obeyed immediately. A guard lightly awake the princess with a tap on the shoulder. Slowly Emma opened her eyes and greeted with Grahams familiar smile. Always tender and inviting even if the scruff on his face made sometimes masked it. Between his smile and his soulful blue eyes it had always made him easy to talk to. His presence was comforting. Emma remembers the day he was assigned as her personal guard. He had earned her trust and friendship by telling her about his life as The huntsman. Emma listened to him for hours until the guards were switched out. From that a great friendship was born.

"I apologize m'lady but we have orders..."He extended his hand to help her rise from the bench.

She let out a disappointing sigh as she took his hand. "I know."


End file.
